stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Erika Rheyan
| rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} In Star Trek: Lionheart continuity, Erika Shey Rheyan (pronounced Ryan) was an Arkian serving as the commanding officer of the as of 2384. She was the third such officer to command the vessel after Captain Garrison and Captain (later Commodore) Thomas Charles Abernathy. Adopted as an infant by an human couple following the loss of her family as well the destruction of her homeworld of Arkia (whomever destroyed it or the reasons behind it's destruction are unknown.) She and others of her kind bear a unique ability to camouflage themselves and mask vital signs due to the presence of a special organ in each brain. As a child, she was known to have an exceptional mind and often was capable in excelling in anything she undertook, however it was often stated even during her her most recent years that her intelligence often surpasses her maturity. However, inspite of the various opportunities granted to her in the fields that her parents specialised, she was often known for having an insatiable wanderlust and a desire to be amongst the stars. Preparing herself for this, she entered and received a full scholarship to the University of Vulcan Science and later to Starfleet Academy itself. However in an effort to appear her adoptive father, she accepted a job as a diplomatic aide for a full year before once more being drawn to the stars, accepting a posting as science officer aboard the predominantly Vulcan-staffed, T'Pal. Yet the vigour and lust for more knowledge would see her rapidly rise through the ranks and becoming Operations Officer aboard the USS Marvel for a period of two years before her abilities gained the attention of one Captain Garrison, who appointed her the Executive Officer to the USS Lionheart in 2379 for close to a full year before she assumed the mantle of CO of the Lionheart. A position she would hold to the current day. One of the early roles of Rheyan would come late that year following a mission to the Astrates Imperium when she would be pushed into service by Admiral Kathyrn Janeway to assist in the protection of the experimental USS Centauris during it's maiden voyage into the Andromeda Galaxy via an mysterious subspace portal. The ensuing mission would immediately do little to help Rheyan's position with the admiral, particularly during a skirmish around the station that contained the incomplete Centauris in which three unknown vessels engaged in a exchange of fire with the Lionheart caught between them, the result of which caused significant damage to the Lionheart. In an attempt to save her ship, she would attempt to vacate the region where the Centauris was berthed, an attempt that would ultimately leave it's mark upon the admiralty. The mission however would ultimately become a success, with the Commander of the Centauris offering a parting gift in the form of four experimental Starfleet fightercraft which were still in their Op-Eval period as a parting gift, a gift that would benefit the vessel during a later incursion into Breen territory. In recent times, particularly around late 2373, Rheyan had narrowly missed being courtmartialled and dishonourably discharged from Starfleet following her orders to break a quarantine and firing upon a fellow Starfleet vessel. A case within which she was exonerated, but at the price of having the Lionheart relegated to the field of hauling freight as well as other low priority missions. (Star Trek: Lionheart) Background *Possesses an extremely high tolerance to liquor and other intoxicants due to the aforementioned "chameleon gland" that grants her a natural state of invisibility. *Recorded to have an Intelligence Quotient of 185 and bears a strong psionic connection with other survivors from Arkia. *When injured (non-fatal) but unconscious, she will camouflage herself for self-protection until the body heals. Rheyan, Erika Shey